Comic Party: Fresh Ink
by iymcool
Summary: After attending Comipa for three years, can a doujin assistant to one of the biggest circles around break out and hold his own in Comipa? Read, see, and review!
1. Ch 1 Doujin Subordinate Hanagawakun!

Comic Party:

Fresh Ink!

**Ch. 1 : Doujin Subordinate: Hanagawa-kun!**

"Wakey, Wakey, it's time for Comipa! Wakey, Wakey, it's time for Comipa! Wakey, Wakey, it's time for Comipa!"

Yuusuke Hanagawa groggily woke up at 5:30 from a luxurious two hours sleep to the sound of his alarm. At nineteen years old, he was a sophomore at the Yazawa School of the Arts in their Manga Aesthetics and Foundation Class in hopes of becoming a great doujin artist. As he got dressed, he thought about today and what was going to possibly happen at today's Comic Party.

He had been attending Comipa for over three years now and every year something amazing had happened. Yuusuke had even seen the comic circle Brothers 2 vs. the comic circle Cat or Fish? have their great selling war for a spot in Monthly Comic Z! He admired Brothers 2 and Cat or Fish? for their skill and will to share their art with everyone and had always wanted to ask them to critique his work and offer pointers. However, he had a circle he was part of that he had to worry about, Iron Armor Press.

As he made his way into the convention hall, showing his vendor pass to one of the security personnel, he looked around. This large convention hall, every four months, held one of the biggest Japanese comic conventions in the country, and he was part of it. A few other vendors were setting up their tables as Yuusuke found his in the J3 slot of the doujinshi fan comic section. As he opened the boxes of comics that were waiting for him, he thought about the all-nighter he pulled last night. He loved his art and he had put his blood, sweat, and tears into making it for Comipa. Yuusuke knew that he couldn't be here with no confidence in his work and he knew that if he hadn't worked hard for this moment then he had no reason to sell his work to fans of the circle. As he set up his table a tall muscular guy who seemed the type to inject himself every morning with some sort of growth hormone along with a bowl of nails to eat walked up to him.

"Hey, Hanigawa-kun, are you ready yet," he asked with a deep voice that was borderline yelling.

"My name is Hanagawa Mr. Irugoma and not quite yet, we'll be ready before the doors open though," said Yuusuke with a tone that meant he's used to hearing this person's bark.

"Well hurry it up," yelled the man," there's going to be a massive crowd today."

"Okay, I just have to lay out the books that we have some extra issues on. I also have to lay out some original sketches of the characters that I worked on last-"

"Original what? There's no place on my table for some trash that you made last night Hanagawa! Just lay out the books and get the money box ready!"

"Yes sir I'll just put these-"

"Look, you're my assistant, you're good but you're not a doujin author. I make the doujin; you ink and help me sell. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Irugoma."

Yuusuke had been attending Comipa for over three years now and every year something amazing had happened...to someone else. He was only an assistant and one day he hoped to branch out and make his own doujinshi. One day…


	2. Ch 2 “Hurry up Hinagawa, the press!

**Ch. 2: "Hurry up Hinagawa, the press is waiting!"**

The rush from the crowds was always a sight to see. Over eight thousand people came to this every time it happened, and there was always something new to see. Iron Armor Press had already acquired a large line of at least twenty-five people in five minutes.

"At this rate we should hit our ¥100,000 mark before noon," barked Irugoma with a satisfied smile.

"Mr. Irugoma, how much are charging for the five book "Jackie's Reign" series set?"

"Inuguwa, just charge for each book and total it for the set price plus bundling and packaging fees!"

"My name is Hanagawa sir, and if we charge this much then that'll be ¥2,000!" Said Yuusuke with a shocked voice.

Irugoma looked at him and said, "That's the point Inugama! The price can be as high as I want since the buyers will never be able to buy these again together!"

Yuusuke watched person after person buy Steel Armor Press's manga at the prices that they were listed as. In all reality, the price for each book was way too high, and a person could easily get two or three for the price of one at almost all the other circles. Irugoma's books sold high because of their action based plots and their inking style. Yuusuke had been inking for Steel Armor Press after six months of attending Comipa three years ago. He quickly found out the Irugoma was an artist who took the sides of the antagonist and reversed their roles to make them seem good. The title that made Steel Armor Press soar to the ranks along side Cat or Fish? and Brother 2 was the Jackie's Reign series. Two years ago a terrorist who called himself King Jacky threatened Comipa and had planted a bomb at the Cat or Fish? table. Luckily, Kazuki Sendoh of Brother 2 and Subaru Mikage of the Sin-Jy-Usyokakute Press Association stopped the terrorist before he demolished Comipa.

Irugoma had just started his circle called Steel Armor Press the day that King Jacky attacked. He was going to try to sell an original doujin and didn't know how hard an original was to sell for a first time artist. However, after he saw King Jacky he got inspired and started a series on what would happen if King Jacky had succeeded. The action doujinshi fans flocked to see what King Jacky would have done, and in doing so, put Steel Armor Press on a throne.

"Hurry up Hinagawa, the press is waiting!"

"Huh," Yuusuke blinked as his eyes re-focused to the light in the convention hall. There were cameras surrounding the booth and a few reporters with microphones were thrusting themselves towards Irugoma and Yuusuke.

"Come on Himigawa the press wants to see the King Jackie's Reign series," barked Irugoma.

"My-my name's Hanagawa sir."

"It doesn't matter what your name is all right? As long as your job's done right than your name doesn't matter! I created this circle and these books, now hand them over for them to see!"

"Since I did half the work, don't I deserve half the glory though?"

Yuusuke was used to this, but something seemed to click. If Irugoma wanted to be the face of the circle, he would have to be all of it, without Yuusuke…


	3. Ch 3 A Lance to the Chest!

**Ch. 3: A Lance to the Chest!**

As the Comipa was wrapping up, Steel Armor Press had a large line still wrapping around the row of packed up tables. Even though they had run out of manga, they were still selling individual sketches and taking pictures with the numerous fans that were so devoted to the circle. Well, Irugoma was selling sketches and taking pictures, Yuusuke was taking money and trying to deal with screaming fans that were pushing their way to the front of the table.

"Excuse me, Comipa is closed," said a small voice from the back.

"Hey, shut the hell up and wait your turn punk," yelled a sweaty faced otaku at the front of the line getting a sketch of Kink Jacky on a throne.

In a matter of mili-seconds, there was the glint of steel at the back of the otaku's head, "Excuse me, but even though Comipa has closed you are still under this roof and still under my jurisdiction. Do you understand me?"

"Just who the hell do you think you are you b-," as the otaku turned around he saw that he was staring down the barrel of what looked like a long barreled sniper rifle.

"My name is Minami Makimura of the Comipa Preparatory

Committee. I'm head of security and your language is not allowed here at Comipa. Now then, either please leave quietly or I will have to ban you from Comipa," said Makimura with a smile as she aimed the sniper scope at the otaku's head.

"You're full of shi-"

"Strike one!" The sniper fired at such a speed that the kickback actually caused ten otaku to be blown into the air behind it. After the dust settled, a yellow stamp had appeared on the head of the otaku. "You have been issued a yellow card for your actions that broke the rules of the Regulatory Underlying Laws that Everyone Serves! If you acquire three yellow cards you will be asked to leave Comipa."

"Y-yes ma'am! Why the big ass gu-"

"Strike two!" She pulled the trigger a second time, this time the gun blew about fifteen otaku into the air this time. As the dust settled, a second yellow card appeared on the sweaty otaku's face. "One more yellow card and you will be asked to leave Comipa!"

"O-okay…I just wanted t-to know why you h-had a g-gun…?" Said the otaku as his nose started to bleed.

"Oh, this thing," said Makimura as she held up the gun, "this is the "Otaku-Far-Firing-Totally-Overly-Heat-Energized-Lethal-Launcher Gun! I call it the O.F.F.T.O.H.E.L.L Gun," she said with an innocent smile!

"O.F.F…T.O…H.E.L.L…?"

"Strike three!" The gun fired a third blast that sent over twenty otaku flying and sent another yellow card to the otaku in front. "You have attained three yellow cards. In accordance with the Comipa R.U.L.E.S you will now be escorted out of the building," said Makimura as she pressed a second trigger on the gun. There was the sound of a buzz saw as a grappling hook shot out from the barrel and into the otaku's eye-sockets. "Please come back at the Winter Comipa with an understanding of the R.U.L.E.S!"

"But I-!" Before he finished the sentence the gun reeled in the grappling hook and then flipped the otaku out through the ceiling.

"Now then," said Makimura with another innocent smile, "anyone else want a yellow card?"

The crowd quickly separated and a few people even burst into tears at the sight of the otaku's eyelids gently floating to the floor. Minami walked to the front of the table and said, "Excuse me, but Comipa is closed Mr. Irugoma. You have to pack up your table or I will have to fine Iron Armor Press."

"I'm terribly sorry Ms. Makimura; I'll pack up right now. Hey Hamigaka, how much did we make," barked Irugoma at Yuusuke.

"My name is Hanagawa sir and we made ¥89,560."

"WHAT?" shrieked Irugoma, "We didn't hit our ¥100,000 mark? Well, I guess I'll just have to take it out of your pay then."

"What? Mr. Irugoma I need that money for school," said Yuusuke with a shocked voice.

"Look Hakigasa, we obviously didn't sell enough because your pen work was mediocre."

Yuusuke snapped, "Mediocre? MEDI-FREACKING-OCRE! MAYBE WE DIDN'T SELL ENOUGH BECAUSE YOUR PLOTS ARE REPETITIVE AND YOUR DIALOGUES SUCK!"

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU DON'T TALK TO YOUR BOSS LIKE THAT YOU TWO-BIT SCHOOL GRADE ART JUNKIE!"

"Uh…guys keep your voices down and watch your language. I don't want to have to yellow card you," said Makimura cautiously.

"Hey you yellow carded that other guy why not the-", the O.F.F.T.O.H.E.L.L Gun was already pointed at the guy who said that before he even finished.

Yuusuke stood up and said calmly, "You know what, I'm sorry. I don't talk to my boss like that. I quit."

"WHAT," barked Irugoma.

"You heard me, I quit. I don't have to put up with your b.s. anymore. I don't have to work for this sad excuse for a circle anymore."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU LITTLE PUNK! YOU ARE MY ASSISTANT HASHIGATA AND I SAY WHEN YOU CAN QUIT! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME, THE GREAT BOAKURUNU IRUGOMA, THE KING OF THE JACKY REIGN'S SERIES?"

"First off I am not your assistant anymore Mr. Irugoma," said Yuusuke calmly as he picked up his pens, and sketchbook, "and second off, I am better than you. I may not have natural talent, but I know that my art is good enough to beat the crap that you put out with your name all over it. I bet that by the next Comipa, I will have a hit comic that will beat out what ever trash you put out."

"WHY YOU-," Irugoma was foaming at the mouth.

"Hey boys please relax. I don't want to yellow card you but I will if I have to," said Makimura with a tense tone of voice.

"I WILL DESTROY WHATEVER IT IS YOU PUT OUT HASHKAMA!"

"It's Hanagawa, and by the Winter Comipa's end, you won't forget it."


	4. Ch 4 Crushing Blow!

**Ch. 4: Crushing Blow!**

It was 6:30 a.m. as Yuusuke Hanagawa set foot on the train to Kansai. After every Comipa he would go to Kansai to pick up the preliminary sketches for Iron Armor Press's next doujinshi. By noon, Yuusuke had arrived at Kansai District Station. He had traveled the route so many times he had it memorized. As he walked down Kuzumi

Street he thought about what repetitive trash Irugoma had set out for him to ink. He walked up the steps to the front door of the Irugoma house and noticed that the front porch was empty. Usually Irugoma would leave the sketches on the front porch for Yuusuke to pick up, but today there was nothing waiting for him. There were no sketches, no note saying something like, "Hey Hinigawa, the sketches were mailed to your house idiot! Get back there and get to work!", nothing. "How weird. I wonder why there isn't anything out," said Yuusuke as he knocked on the front door.

"Stop knocking so freaking loud! I'm comin', I'm comin," shouted a voice from inside the house. As the door opened Irugoma's large, obviously hung-over head slid out from inside. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little Hikigama-kun. Decided to come crawlin' back after your little scene yesterday, eh?"

"It's Hanagawa sir, and what do you mean?"

"It's Himigama sir, and what do you mean?" mimicked Irugoma, "What do you mean what do you mean? Are you tryin' to tell me that you don't remember standin' up to me and quitin' yesterday?"

Yuusuke stood still as he remembered what had happened yesterday, _"I bet that by the next Comipa, I will have a hit comic that will beat out what ever trash you put out."_ He had quit Iron Armor Press. He had told of his boss in front of reporters, cameras, convention attendees, everyone. "So you remember now, eh Himihaga? You still think you can make a better doujinshi than me?"

"I-", started Yuusuke.

"I discovered you Hishigawa. I hired you. That means I own you! I own whatever art that hands draws! Come to think of it," said Irugoma reaching for Yuusuke's hand, "I own this hand to."

"What are you doing? Let go," said Yuusuke trying to pull back.

"Wouldn't you agree that if someone owns something that they have the right break it? I believe so."

"Hey! Let go," yelled Yuusuke as he struggled against Irugoma's drunken grip.

"Since this hand belongs to me, I can do whatever I want to it, and I don't need it anymore," said Irugoma as he slammed the door on Yuusuke's hand.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Yuusuke as he fell to the ground clutching his hand.

"See ya at Winter Comipa Hinugawa-kun," said Irugoma from behind the front door with a laugh.


	5. Ch 5 Set your sights high Hanagwa

**Ch. 5: "Set your sights high Hanagawa!"**

"_Since this hand belongs to me, I can do whatever I want to it, and I don't need it anymore."_

Yuusuke was lying on the front porch of Boakurunu Irugoma's front porch, clutching his now broken hand to his chest. _It's broken! Irugoma broke my hand_, thought Yuusuke as he lay on the porch.

"Damn him! It hurts so badly," screamed Yuusuke.

"Hey," called a voice down the street, "what the hell is all the noise for? I'm working on a deadline here!"

"H-help me! Please help me," yelled Yuusuke.

There was the sound of footsteps running up the street and in a minute a young girl that looked no older than nineteen appeared at the front gate. She was wearing a red sweatshirt on top of a green striped shirt with brown cargo shorts and bright yellow hair ribbons that separated her hair into two long brown ear-like strands.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you," asked the girl as she ran up to Yuusuke.

"Iru-Irugoma…hu-hurt…"

"You mean THE Irugoma? The Boakurunu Irugoma of Steel Iron Press? Wow! Why did he hurt your-what the hell? He did more than hurt you! He broke your hand! Come on, let me get you to a doctor!"

The girl helped Yuusuke up and leaned him on her shoulder. "Can you walk?" When Yuusuke nodded the young girl propped him onto his feet and stood with him until he got his balance. "Let's get going then." The two of them walked out onto the sidewalk and headed down the street. "So, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Yuu Inagawa!"

"N-nice to meet you Inagawa-san. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem! Oh, here we are!"

After an hour and a half Yuusuke and Yuu walked out of the doctor's office. Yuusuke's hand was bandaged up to the forearm. "So, you wanna come back to my place and have some lunch? You must be hungry and tired after what happened to you."

"Sure," Yuusuke was still shocked at what had happened and could only look at his hand all the way to Yuu's apartment.

"Make yourself at home," said Yuu as she walked into the kitchen and began to make some tea and prepare lunch.

"Thank you for your kindness Inagawa-san"

"No need to be so formal. Call me Yuu! Well, you can call me Yuu when I know what to call you that is."

With the shock of what had happened Yuusuke forgot to introduce himself, "Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is Yuusuke Hanagawa!"

"Yuusuke eh? We pretty much have the same name," said Yuu with an almost animal like smile.

"Y-yeah," said Yuusuke as he looked around and noticed quite a lot manga and drawing supplies as well as a calendar that had the 18'th of June circled, which was two weeks away. "Say Yuu, are you a doujin artist?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was working on a comic when I heard you scream. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm a doujin artist also! Do you sell your doujinshi at Comipa?"

"Actually I do," said Yuu as she walked over and handed Yuusuke a glass of tea and some ramen. "My circle's name is Karamitei! I used to have the only circle from Kansai, before Steel Armor Press appeared that is. Oh yeah, speaking of Steel Armor Press, why did you say that Boakurunu Irugoma broke your hand?"

"Well…I told him…that I quit."

"Huh? What do you mean quit"

"I quit Steel Armor Press."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah…I was-"

"Steel Armor Press had more than one person?"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT," Yuusuke was shocked, "You mean that…"

"I honestly didn't know that Irugoma had an employee! I mean, I thought that the inking on the King Jacky Reign's series seemed different from Irugoma's other works. Who woulda thought that he hired some lackey to do his work for him! What a lazy ass!"

"I'm not just some lackey…"

"Oh, sorry about that! So, you quit Steel Armor Press eh? What happened? He didn't appreciate you enough or something?"

"You hit the nail on the head," said Yuusuke as he ate some of the ramen. "Hm, extra spicy."

"So what now Yuusuke?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to start your own circle or find another person to work for," asked Yuu as she drank some tea.

"_I bet that by the next Comipa, I will have a hit comic that will beat out what ever trash you put out."_

"Well, I'm not sure," said Yuusuke, "I told Irugoma that I would make a hit comic by Winter Comipa that would beat whatever he made. However, after that, I don't know."

"Well," said Yuu, "if you want to make a hit comic by Wintercomi than you better start planning now."

"But my hand-"

Yuu smacked the table with a long paper fan and said, "Look! If your doujinshi isn't planned well than your drawings and script will reflect that!"

"What do you mean Yuu," asked Yuusuke, shocked at Yuu's reaction.

"You quit because you wanted to be heard right? Well, if you don't make yourself heard at the Winter Comipa then your manga will turn out to be just as bad as his is!"

"What?"

"Don't just aim for a one hit wonder! Set your sights high Hanagawa! If you go to Comipa with the hopes of just a one time flair then you don't deserve to be there at all!"

"Yuu."

"Now show Steel Armor Press what you're made of and create a circle that makes fans cry at the end of the day when you sell out! You have six months to make a doujinshi that will destroy Steel Armor Press and bring Irugoma to his knees! Use this injury to your advantage and plan your comic and prepare it for greatness!"

"Greatness," asked Yuusuke.

"What, you didn't hear me? A good doujin artist is someone who can draw; a great doujin artist is someone who can create a world on paper! Now, if you want to beat Irugoma, you better create a world that will send his to hell!"


	6. Ch 6 Sweating Ink!

**Ch. 6: Sweating ink!**

As the leaves turned a new color, Yuusuke's arm healed as well as his conscience. His angel and devil had been fighting all summer, the angel defending originality and recognition while the devil defended the past and learning from a "higher power". Just as the sun was coming up triumphantly over the horizon on a late September day, the angel could be seen triumphantly standing over the devil with a small flag of victory waving in the cool morning light. Yuusuke's conscience had healed just like his arm, quickly yet painfully.

"I should get working early today," said Yuusuke as he looked at his sketching table with a mixture of enthusiasm and idleness.

Four months of blood sweat and tears lay on the sketching table. During those four months the angel and devil fought over morals and obligations while their master fought over plots and characters. As he walked over there and picked up his work he thought, _"My plot is intense. My concentration lines are sharp. My characters are witty, original, and easy to love. My plot is solid and has interesting side stories and twists to create a world that invites the readers into it to discover. My work shows my skill as a doujin artist. This doujinshi is original. This doujinshi is powerful. This doujinshi is mine. These pages show others who I am. These pages make a story that readers fall to their knees and cry for more when it's done. All these pages are gold. All these pages are my story. All four of these pages are my own work!"_

"All WHAT? All FOUR? My ears better be clogged! Did you say four pages?!"

"Pretty good for a new doujin artist right," said Yuusuke proudly as he looked at the four pages as though they were a newborn baby.

"You had better be high on antibiotics with painkillers for that arm of yours," said Yuu flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you had better been in excruciating, mind-numbing pain! Four pages in three months? I can do four pages in a day! How do you think Irugoma made so many books," screamed Yuu, practically jumping out of the receiver.

"Well…he's really good so I thought-," started Yuusuke as he held the phone a foot away from his ear.

"You had better start working so hard that you sweat ink! Drink more coffee, light fire under your chair to keep you awake! Whatever it takes you have to finish your book before the November deadline! Go into Shuraba Mode if you have to!"

"Doesn't that take years off your life," he asked suspiciously as he picked up and examined a small bottle of Moga Liquid Yuu had gave him in Kansai.

"Better that than have Irugoma do it at Wintercomi," said Yuu right before she hung up the phone.


	7. Ch 7 32:100, Great Odds!

**Ch. 7: 32:100, great odds!**

As his feet pounded the pavement, leaves flying around him, Yuusuke dashed to the convention hall as if no force could stand in his way. In the past month he had downed at least ten bottles of Moga Liquid medicine, unbeknownst to him of its effect. _Today's the day. Today's the day that I show Irugoma that I can be the best doujinshi artist in the world!_ Yuusuke practically flew up the steps and to the vendors entry way with his pass in hand. After getting inside he quickly looked at his vendor slip to find his table. "J-2's right…here!" As he ran over to his table his enthusiasm began to increase as he saw a small box labeled: "Tsukamoto Printing" sitting on the floor. "They all made it…," Yuusuke saw a small red spot along with a small note on the top of the box:

"Dear Mr. Hanagawa, Tsukamoto Printing apologizes for the red spot that got on your order. I, Chisa Tsukamoto, accountant, printer, and salesgirl, had an accident involving a runaway cart and a cat. Tsukamoto Printing proposes that they buy any unsold copies of your order that you cannot sell due to Chisa's blood being on the paper. Thank you and I hope you come to Tsukamoto Printing again for all your printing needs!

-Chisa Tsukamoto"

"Blood," asked Yuusuke.

As Yuusuke opened the box with a panicked speed he noticed that the spots were only on the first two covers of his order. "Phew," he said, "I thought it would be worse. I guess I'll just keep these two behind the table and…" Yuusuke kept talking to himself as he set up his table for Comipa.

As the sound of the crowds outside grew to an earth shaking roar, Minami Makimura walked up with her O.F.F.T.O.H.E.L.L Gun strapped to her back.

"Mr. Hanagawa, I see that you lived up to the little scene you made at Summercomi."

"Oh," Yuusuke remembered the fight he had that led him to this, "well…yeah I guess I did," he said as he scratched the back of his head as his face turned red.

"I presume you know why I'm here then," asked Minami as she readjusted the Gun.

Yuusuke handed Minami one of his books for inspection. As she flipped through the book Minami said, "Why isn't your circle's name on the back Mr. Hanagawa?"

"The truth is," _I couldn't think of one_, "I got so busy that I forgot to put it on the draft before printing!"

A voice far behind Yuusuke screamed, You liiaaaaaaar!" There was a crash and Yuusuke opened his eyes to see the floor above him as well as Yuu with a sneaker on top of his chest. "I better not have heard what I thought I heard!"

"That he doesn't have a name for circle yet," said Minami with a smile.

After Yuu stepped on Yuusuke's chest she said, "What do you mean you don't have a name for the circle yet? Don't you know that that's how your fans will remember you by? They won't remember your name, they'll remember you're circle!"

"Well I-" started Yuusuke as an empty bottle of Moga liquid rolled out from his shirt pocket.

"Hang on," said Yuu as she picked up the bottle and gave an evil grin, "I have an idea."

As the doors opened and the stampede of otaku flooded the convention hall, Yuusuke sat with a bandage on his head behind his table.

"You know Yuu," said Yuusuke as he glared at Yuu at the table next to him, "You didn't have to kick me you know."

"Hey without me you wouldn't have a name for your circle, let alone any comics to sell," replied Yuu as she didn't even look over at Yuusuke because she was so busy selling her latest game parody.

Yuusuke sighed and turned back to his table just in time to meet the eyes of someone looking at his book.

"Moga-chi Press? I've ain't ne'er heard a' it before. Are ya new to Comipa?"

"Well, no, I mean I used to wo-," started Yuusuke before being pushed aside by Yuu who had a big game show-esque smile on.

"Yes indeedy! This is Moga-chi's Comipa debut! So why don't you be the first to take their Comipa virginity and buy one of their brand spankin' new thirty-two page books! Come on, you whanna take advantage of this price before it's gone!"

"Thirty-two pages eh," said the otaku as he flipped through the doujinshi.

"Yep, thirty-two whole pages," replied Yuu with the enthusiasm of a child.

"Not inter'sted," said the otaku as he put the book back on the table, bending the front cover. "Steel Armor Press has a hundr'd page book out for the same price."

As he walked off Yuusuke stood back up and sat down. He stared at his stack of books, realizing that he only had one issue for sale. He didn't even have any sketches of the characters. _What am I doing here? My book can't compete with-_

"32:100, great odds," exclaimed Yuu.

"What do you mean great odds," said Yuusuke as he continued to look at his stack on the table.

"I mean that It doesn't matter the number of books. It matters about the art and the story. Your comic has heart! Irugoma's has…testosterone…or somthin'…either way, your book is the type of comic that people come here for. Pick that head of yours up and let people see the face of Moga-chi!"


	8. Ch 8 Infiltrate for Information!

**Ch. 8: Infiltrate for Information!**

As the roar from the mass of otaku evened out and the smell of food slowly wafted above the heads of the dealers, Moga-chi had successfully sold four doujinshi. One to Yuusuke, one to Yuu, and the two blood-stained copies to Tsukamoto Printing. "Don't worry about Yuusuke," said Yuu reassuringly as she sketched out one of her characters to a young fan. "Here you go. Now, most new circles don't sell that many at their first Comipa. Don't get discouraged."

"Irugoma sold at least half his stock at his first Comipa," Yuusuke as he slouched in his chair, downing a mixture of Moga Liquid and cyanide.

"Give me that," said Yuu snatching away the drink and throwing it away, "Irugoma only sold that many because the real King Jacky made his appearance at his first Comipa. Steel Armor Press's first book was actually a Shojo style manga. When he saw King Jacky though he started to draw a few rough sketches and gave them away with each purchase of his book. That's the only reason he did so well. His actual doujinshi wasn't that good."

Yuusuke blankly stared at Yuu and said, "What do you mean?"

Yuu sighed and exclaimed, "Appealing to the masses is one thing, but if you do it to only make money than you shouldn't be drawing comics! If you don't believe in what you put out than your doujinshi will reflect that." She was breathing heavily from shouting and the line at her circle was staring. "Look," she said as she sat back down and started to sell out the rest of her stock, "there is one thing that you can learn from Irugoma."

Yuusuke got up and said, "What's that?"

She quickly pulled him down and back on the chair, "Not now! After Comipa go over to the Comipa Preparatory Committee and ask that at Spring Comi you and Irugoma have your tables next to each other."

"Why would I want to do that," shouted Yuusuke, "one of the reasons I left Steel Armor Press is that I can't stand Irugoma! Give me one good reason why the hell I should even sell next to that pig!"

"You're not really selling here so why not just do what I say and maybe you'll sell a book," said Yuu as she sold the last of her stock.


	9. Chapter 9 This is the Big Time!

**Ch. 9: "This is the big time!"**

The snows of winter gave way to the green of spring as a new year gave a bright ray of hope for anybody wanting success. As Yuusuke walked down to check his mailbox he thought about what Yuu had said at Wintercomi. _"After Comipa go over to the Comipa Preparatory Committee and ask that at Springcomi you and Irugoma have your tables next to each other." _

"Like hell that will ever happen," he said groggily as he opened up his mailbox. As Yuusuke flipped through his mail back in his apartment he saw a letter from the Comipa Preparatory Committee. "This must be my exhibition ti-," he started happily as he opened up the letter. However, his face fell to the floor when he saw the tickets.

Comic Party: Springcomi Vendor Pass

3282007

Circle Name: Moga-chi

Creator: Yuusuke Hanagawa

Genre: Parody

Location: J4/J5

Special Requests: "Please pair me up with Steel Armor Press 'k?

♥Yuu-chan♥"

Special Request: »ACCEPTED« DENIED

After breaking four phones from pushing the buttons to hard Yuusuke was able to call Yuu, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING," he screamed into the phone while re-reading the ticket.

"Well since you didn't do it I did."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU KNOW THAT IRUGOMA A-"

"Stop yelling, your making my neighbors knock on the wall. Now look, you have to sell next to Irugoma so that you can see what makes him a great salesman. Despite that fact that he's a non-talented ass he still sells his books. Why is that?"

"Because I did all the inking," said Yuusuke as he got out some paper for his manuscript.

"Hey, don't inflate your ego like Eimi," said Yuu sharply, "he sells books because he knows how to catch a crowd's attention. This is the big time and you need to know how to attract big crowds!"


End file.
